Elyssa Malfoy
by Terciel
Summary: Elyssa, a pureblood. Elyssa Malfoy. Some think she's evil, that she has the wrong ideas about everything. Read and find out for yourself whether yo uthink she's evil or not.
1. Chapter 1

Elyssa Malfoy stalked up to the boy's dormitory of the Slytherin common rooms, malice in her every step.

She needed to rant at someone and her friend Alessio was her first choice. She muttered as she went, Alessio's dormitory was at the top of the stairs and it was a long walk.

"Can't believe it...With that filthy whore...Not pureblood..."

It was her first year at Hogwarts and she had been looking forward to it for years, her older brother Scorpius was head boy and she had liked the idea of spending more time with him.

She had gone up to his bedroom in the head boy's sector to find him in bed with that _slut_ Rose Weasley, she was a halfblood. How dare he?

Elyssa was debating whether to send a letter to her mother, she would be disgusted.

Elyssa Malfoy was very much her mother's daughter, her brother on the other hand, with his blonde hair and grey eyes, was very much his father's son. Elyssa had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, a trait that showed that her mother was a Greengrass originally.

Her father had always tried to teach her and Scorpius that living was all that mattered, no matter what your blood was. Her mother on the other hand was opposed to everything Draco believed in, but still they got on amicably.

Asteria, Elyssa's mother, was eight years younger than her father and had grown up in northern Ireland. Unlike many children her age she had not witnessed Voldemort's rise to power first hand and ignored the warnings of her sister about pureblood mania.

She had always pressed these beliefs upon Elyssa, as if she was trying to make a carbon copy of herself. Draco sometimes commented on how uncanny it was that Elyssa was almost a small clone.

Elyssa had always scoffed at this, how dare her father say this when Scorpius was a clone of him, he even had the same sad eyes.

Finally an out of breath Elyssa reached Alessio's dormitory. She found him lying on his bed throwing a small round silver ball up and down, chewing lazily on some drooble's best blowing gum.

"Alessio," she shouted as she stormed in.

He got up slowly and stood against his bed post, "Yes, Elyssa."

Alessio had always had an annoying habit of repeating her name very often, Elyssa knew that he did this to annoy her but it was his touch of sadism that made her like him so very much.

She knew that she was meant to be with him, she had loved him since her ninth birthday soiree. Her mother refused to call it a party; she was not common muggle filth.

She remembered that day the most clearly out of her life, she also remembered sneaking behind the door to the study afterwards and listening to her parents argue.

"_Asteria, how dare you?" Draco had shouted, his eyes blazing with fury._

"_Draco, she will marry him, we must carry on this line. Do you not agree that they are both as beautiful as each other? They will make a fine family."_

"_Dear, of course I agree that they are beautiful. But you are not listening to my point, they are NINE woman. Nine, and I promised myself that I would not do to them what my mother did to me, no arranged marriages."_

"_Draco, I am happy in this marriage, are you telling me you are not? This was arranged. And you know that Blaise and Sierra would be happy to arrange this, I could just make a quick floo now and it would be done."_

At this point Elyssa had left the room, she did not want to hear more, she knew that her mother would win the argument, she always did. She felt very happy, she loved Alessio and, young as she was, had been looking forward to their wedding day ever since. Especially since she came to Hogwarts and got to see him everyday, in every class.

She snapped back to reality at this point and looked straight into Alessio's questioning eyes.

"Well go on with what you were going to say or please leave me in peace."

Elyssa had known him long enough to know that it wasn't because he didn't like her that he was being so cutting, he was just like this with everyone.

"Alessio! I saw Scorpius, and he was, he was..."

"Spit it out my dear," he had drawled, he acted as though he was years older than her, though in reality it was three and a half months exactly.

"He was in bed...with...with...the...the Weasley scum!" She had said, malice in every word. "I'm going to write a letter to mother about it, I know she will be very interested in this turn of events."

Asteria had always hoped that Scorpius would marry Lena, Alessio's cousin.

Elyssa had hoped that Alessio would support her plan to tell her mother and was surprised when he responded with: "No, wait..."

She waited for him to carry on with his sentence, a look of pure concentration on his face. Alessio was clever, more so than anyone else Elyssa knew so she waited for the rest of his sentence in anticipation.

A few seconds passed before he carried on. "We will get him back, I have a plan, don't you worry my dear. Just don't write to your mother, there are much better ways to hurt him than that."

Elyssa nodded eagerly but still doubted that there was anything in the world that was worse than her mother's wrath. The two young Slytherin's planned into the night, the thoughts swimming around their head were thoughts that even Salazar Slytherin himself would be proud of.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorp, look at me." Rose placed her hands on Scorpius' face and tried to pull it round but he resisted.

"C'mon Scorp, it's not a big deal, it'll be fine."

As she said this Scorpius' face whipped around and his grey eyes met her deep brown ones.

"Rose, it is a big deal. I told you we needed to keep this secret, my mother, she doesn't... she'll kill me. She'll hate me."

"Scorpius don't over react, when Hugo found out about this he didn't tell anyone I'm sure Elyssa won't."

"Oh, Rose," Sighed Scorpius as he looked into her innocent eyes. "You don't know Lyss, she's...well...she's just evil."

"Scorpius don't say that! Your little sister is not evil, I get annoyed at Hugo too sometimes, but I would never, ever call him evil."

Scorpius grimaced inwardly, Rose just didn't understand his family. Ever since Elyssa was little he had grappled with the fear that there was something wrong with her, he loved her but it was if she didn't know how to be nice.

For the first few years of Elyssa's life Scorpius blamed his mother, she had always spoilt Elyssa, but after an incident in which he had caught Elyssa trying to kill her hamster when she was seven, he had realised that she was just like that, no-one could have caused that nature.

Scorpius and Elyssa mainly avoided each other at home; the age difference had meant that they would never be close, even if Elyssa had been different. For most of her life he had been at Hogwarts.

Rose watched him as he thought, she couldn't take her eyes off him, he was truly handsome, especially when he was trying to grapple with his own thoughts.

He snapped out of his head when he saw Rose staring at him, she had an uncanny knack of knowing and right now he didn't want to let her in.

"Scorp, seriously it'll be fine, want me to go have a word with her?"

Scorpius recoiled in horror as she said this, "No," he choked out.

"Scorpius, really do you think I'm that bad at talking to younger children? I have many cousins who are that age." Rose said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"No, it's not that." Scorpius said, trying desperately to cover up what he had been thinking. It was not that he was worried that Rose wouldn't know how to talk to her, he was more worried about what Elyssa would do to Rose, in his opinion Elyssa had always been unhinged.

"Then what, Scorp? What? And stop looking at me like that."

Scorpius snapped out of another trance, he really was thinking too much today.

"Look, let me talk to her, it'll be fine. I promise." Scorpius was dreading this talk with Elyssa, he didn't know what she'd do. They had never been the best of friends but he had never been on the wrong side of her before.

"Okay, well tell me how it goes okay? Look, maybe this is a good thing, we've got to tell people at some point. We can't leave it with no-one knowing, well except Hugo of course. We have to tell them in the end, together forever, right?"

"Of course, Rosie," At this point he got swatted around the head, she hated it when he called her Rosie. "I love you, you know that, but not yet, we can't tell them yet."

This had always been a touchy subject between them, Rose had wanted to tell everyone when they had started dating in their sixth year but Scorpius had always avoided it and it had become easier to keep it secret once they had become head boy and girl.

"Well, Scorpius," She said, the smallest bit of annoyance in her voice. "When are we going to tell them, when we're married? When our first child is born?"

Scorpius realised she had a point, but he just wasn't ready for people to know yet, although if Elyssa moved quickly he wouldn't have a choice about that, he doubted that she'd spread it around the school though.

"Rose, please, you know I'm not ready. I promise you that we'll tell them after our newts. We don't want anything affecting them, right?"

Rose gave him an approving smile at this statement, her mother had always brought her up to believe that education was the most important thing in life.

"Okay, Scorp, I'll let you off this time, but if you don't tell them straight after newts, I swear to you that I'll make you regret it."

Scorpius grimaced, he was still trying to forget the day in second year when she had got so angry that she'd turned his hair a vivid shade of pink for seven days.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to Elyssa, I'll be back soon." He then climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower before confronting his sister.

"I love you," called Rose, "Be back soon, yeah? I've got a surprise for you tonight."

Scorpius chuckled as he stripped off in the bathroom, Rose may be rather bookish but she certainly had inventive ideas in the bedroom department.


End file.
